User talk:Kanamekun
:Remember to put "Image:" in front of any images you put in an infobox. That's about the only thing different here. Check the template list for available templates and shortcuts. --Sec_1971 05:26, 21 December 2008 (UTC) HELP! For some reason, the Miami episodes are getting Category:Templates adn they're appearing on the list of templates. They're also not appearing on the list at Category:CSI: Miami episodes. I don't know what's wrong, I copied and pasted the code from the Template:Episode (Las Vegas) and made the appropriate changes to it. The other two templates don't do this. Can you check and see if there is something I missed> -Sec_1971 14:17, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :The Miami template had "Category:CSI: Miami" inside of the "includeonly" portion of the template; once that was moved to the noinclude portion of the template, that problem disappeared (I also added the category by hand to one of the episodes, and now it shows up). The "Category:Templates" was actually from the Template:M part of things; once that was in a "noinclude", that disappeared. :Hope that helps! :-) --Kanamekun 14:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) The episode pages are correct now. Thanks. It looks like the episodes are still in the Category:Templates page, though. I'll refresh and check again. -Sec_1971 14:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Strange, I don't see it here: Freaks and Tweaks. --Kanamekun 14:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that page is fine. But the others are still messed up. I don't get it. I copied it right over from Template:Episode (New York) (which I copied over from Template:Episode (Las Vegas)), and made all the changes. Maybe I missed something??? -Sec_1971 14:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :It was your mlist template - it also had a "Category:Templates" that wasn't in a noinclude. Just fixed it - better? --Kanamekun 14:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that worked. But the other ones LVlist and NYlist are the same, and they don't cause the problem. I'm confused. I guess I'll just have to manually ass List of CSI: Miami Episodes....Sec_1971 14:52, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I went ahead and took the episode categories out of the NY and LV templates too. You probably want to add all categories by hand, just for ease of editing (also, future editors won't have to figure out that the category comes from the template. :Also - it appeared like there was a slight coding error in the templates? The first "includeonly" portion didn't have a close tag. I fixed it when I remembered the episode categories (at least I think I did). Hope that helps! --Kanamekun 14:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::One more thing - if you add the episode number to the episodes category, you can see all the episodes in order like here. --Kanamekun 15:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::Cool, thanks man! -Sec_1971 15:08, 21 December 2008 (UTC) BusyBusyBusy You've had a lot of edits today. Are trying to knock me off the top of the Featured Users list? :) -Sec_1971 14:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I could say the same thing! Oh, and I made you a rollback. :) GB 17:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Blink LOL! -Sec_1971 21:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Heh well I figure that it's a good idea to add a citation link to the original episode? --Kanamekun 22:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Merrystar fixed the sidebar. How's that look? If we need more subcategories in Characters, we can add them once we write the pages. -Sec_1971 22:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Portals We need a contrast to the Good Guys portal. Do you think it would be too cliché to have a Bad Guys portal? -Sec_1971 15:26, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :We could call the portals "Law enforcement" and "Criminals"? --Kanamekun 16:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::That would be the most logical solution, but we have to consider the demographic of the series'. Most fans are middle-aged, TV Guide reading, "my spouse pays no attention to me" kind of person(s). That's a good idea, though. Let's just do that. I'll move them. -Sec_1971 20:24, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Should we have a minor characters portal, you think? i.e. The Little Guys :) Let me know if there should be anything else in the sidebar. I think you can do it since you're a B'crat now. Not sure. It's kinda tricky. -Sec_1971 13:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I think a category might do the trick? --Kanamekun 16:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm debating on whether Julia Winston should be on the criminals portal page. She's not really a villain, but then again she's not a good guy either. -Sec_1971 16:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Ah I haven't seen her in any episodes yet. But if she ever broke the law on her own (rather than being forced to), then she's technically a criminal? --Kanamekun 16:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, I would say so, I guess. She did kill that female witness who was about to testify against her and Horatio's son (supposedly). I guess she belongs on that page, after all. On a side note, I was going to try to tweak that TV show template, but I can't find it anywhere. It must not categorized. I'll look a little harder, but if you can find it, see if you can tweak it to match the color scheme of the wiki. K? -Sec_1971 18:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Heh... you are spoiling those eppies for me :-). Anyway I'll try and dig it up... but I'm probably not the best person to adjust the colors, since I'm viewing it in a different skin. Will look into it! --Kanamekun 18:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Quit messing with the episode pages and write some new ones :) -Sec_1971 03:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I've never been too into writing recaps... I tend to focus my writing on Character and Concept pages. Also on structuring pages and setting up infoboxes and templates (and adding Notes and Continuity observations). Wow I sound so boring. --Kanamekun 03:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I suck at it too. That's why I just copy/paste the free texts. They can be expanded later if need be. -Sec_1971 13:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'm wondering if Sam Braun should be on the Criminals portal as opposed to the Minor Characters (the Little Guys). He's a mobster, technically, but has never really been categorized as a criminal. -Sec_1971 20:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Was he ever shown committing a crime, or accused/charge with a crime? --Kanamekun 20:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Accused, yes. He was a suspect in a murder, I believe. -Sec_1971 22:10, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :If he was shown committing a crime (or if he was convicted), then he's a criminal. Ortherwise, I'm fine with leaving him off the portal/category! --Kanamekun 22:30, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Episode Sections What is the "Episode Title" section for? Is it for possible origins of the title, or something else entirely? If it's the former, than that's good idea, as some of the episodes have funny or amusing names. -Sec_1971 15:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Yah, that's exactly what it's for! It's a pretty neat section... I added it to a few other wikis to try it out, and it's proved to be super interesting. --Kanamekun 17:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) L.O.A. I'll be gone for awhile. Keep up up the wiki, and try not to surpass my edit count :) I'll be back in a few weeks. Just have some personal issues to deal with. I'll be able to check my eMail, but not the wiki. If you need to contact me, use sec_1971@hotmail.com and I'll try to get back to you. And guys, try not to change the skin on me. haha. "I'll be back." (cross wiki ref) -Sec_1971 13:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. -Sec_1971 23:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :How do I know this is really you, and not a robot from the future that was sent back from 2027 to edit this wiki? --Kanamekun 23:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :We prefer the term "Artificial Person". ;) -Sec_1971 00:04, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::I knew it! Ok, answer me this: does the T-888 really have three redundant chips? Also, what do the three dots mean? And what does TOK-715 mean? Thank you for explaining. --Kanamekun 01:22, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :::To answer your questions: Yes, they are hooked up in series, as opposed to parallel, which is why removing one disables the entire configuration. The three dots are completely meaningless and are merely an obsession of Sarah Connor; Wells just leaned against the wall to take a piss and left them there. TOK715 is the alpha-numeric product code for Kellog's Frosted Flakes. -Sec_1971 02:00, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I knew it... Tony the Tiger is a triple-eight! --Kanamekun 02:14, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well spoken. :) Me and Sec worked it out over the IRC. GB 23:17, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I think we need to warn all of the previous vandals of the Wiki. Will you tell Sec? I gotta go. GB 18:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Warn them about what? --Kanamekun 18:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'm confused....? -Sec_1971 18:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) About spamming, duh! XD There were lots of vandals before we joined. GB 20:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC)